trouble of the moon throne
by minako aino s
Summary: usagi and her friends now live like ordinary girls after galxia was defeated, but then an unknown girl show up, she introduce herself as usagi's sister in the past why does queen serenity hide that fact?why does she just show up now,and not from the beginning?why she hate the scouts very much?It's a mystery, and maybe you should know it by yourself ;)
1. Chapter 1 the mysterious girl

It's already a year after galxia was defeated by sailor moon, everyone enjoyed their life, most of them, unlike her friend minako seemed very troubled somewhat. But seemed no one notice it.

_One day in Rei's tempel…_

"Rei-chan mean!, repeated it if you dare" usagi yelled, she was yelling as hard as she could her cheeks were red, of course cause she was mad, but what makes her really mad?

"I said mamoru-san will surely break with you seeing how your way eating…"

She put out her tongue, soon both of them were fighting, the table didn't prevent them from fighting.

"usagi-chan, she only joked out what's the matter with it" the soldier of thunder ,now as an ordinary girl known as kino makoto exhaled, actually it's not the first time the two girls get in fight, sometime all the inner senshi didn't care, there is proverb that said "Fighting means the closeness their friendship was", but today isn't the the day they didn't care.

"usagi-chan, try to be mature will you?" that words ran out from the latest person they expected, it ran out from the other blond of the inner senshi, the soldier of love, everyone gasp, including the most clam person in the inner senshi the soldier of water.

But quickly the senshi of water add " it's true usagi, minako-chan's words make sense, we're already high school",but makoto and rei can't believe their ears, to hear, minako said such words

But soon, uagi began to cry, "even minako hate me!"

"uagi-chan , we only tried to help you" mako-chan spluttered, she tried to clam down, while minako exhale,her sweet blue eyes, almost similar to uasgi's wandering to nowhere

But suddenly she raised to her feet, leaving all her friend, sill Rei-chan glued her eye on her friend, minako-chan, unnoticed of usagi words

"REI-CHAN! I SAID I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" usagi yelled, now rei conscious from her stun

"it's obvious I'm not your friend from the beginning!" Rei said sharply, as she do so, she forgot of Minako-chan, everything is that she was arguing with usagi-chan

_Meanwhile at the park not far from rei-chani's temple…_

"Artemis…, how can I describe her at the others?"minako asked to her white cat, with a crescent shape at it's forehead. Minako was both frightened and also puzzled, being memorizing the incident she went through the last week

"it's better we close our mouth mina, it's not a good idea to tell them,

we were unsure about that girl,okay?" that cat spoke, artemis is not ordinary cat, he ,luna and his future children Diana, can speak, none of ordinary cat can speak

"But it makes me worried artemis! What if she was a new enemy, but I…" she stopped for a moment, finally her mouth can say the most bad thing that might occur on her" … I can't say that because she had killed me?"

"don't hope it mina! Baka!" her cat yell,"I mean, you should life, If not who'll feed me?",he tried to joke to make his owner happy

It's not usual to see minako as depressed as this, she always find away to be happy…

As she began to cry the rain came pouring, as if the sky goes crying too

"mina let's go to find shelter before you catch cold" only answered by a shook from her

_"Venus… ,seem you learn the crybaby attitude from her…"_

It is a little but voice ,it seemed to have sadness in it, as minako turn her head , a girl apparently at her age, this is the girl who had been disturb minako for weeks

The girl with long black-gray hair, her hair had two buns at each side, also with two ponytail below the buns like usagi-chan's, the difference is this girl's ponytail was divided into two part each side, each one curled in, her eyes, that had sorrow and sadness behind it was gray, it's as big as usagi, but the difference is her eyes didn't lit up with excitement. Imaging her you could know that usagi-chan and her had once be twin

'_why she appear again, and why should it be me?_' mianko repeat the question inside her head, the girl glanced at her,she seem to know minako's thought

"I meet you to finish the distant case venus, don't you remember about our happy time?" ,then she paused "of course you don't, that damn queen brainwash you…, same with others"she seem said to herself

"well, cause we had been best friend, I'll help you returning your real past"she tried to catch minako hand ,preventing her from running away, suddenly, minako can't move

"just stay like that best friend traitor!", minako can tell hateness from the words that fall from the girl's lips

As the pointed finger touch minako's forehead, she felt dizzy, in a second she collapsed and fell into a dream, leaving the real wold

_"yuri-chan! Hurry up!" the blond little girl apparently ten years old called the little girl with black-gray hair the same age as hers that was left behind_

_"geez…, slower little venus, I think I can't breath" the girl yell, then the blond goes down, to her friend_

_"it seemed we can't go to the stadium, the tickets should be sold, you know Neptune-san is surely a talent girl,right? she surely smart, her paintings also wonderful" the blond little girl know as venus said that few word to the little girl called yuri_

_"well, it goes the same when you sing, you remember how fast the ticket of yours were sold when you make a concert?" yuri reckon the day she meet venus_

_"ohh, you maybe right, but I wish I can be like Neptune-san, she had many talents, you know I can only sing" she said with a small smile_

_"well, it's wonderful' the girl called yuri said_

_"oh, I almost forgot, tomorrow I'm going to the high palace, I'm going to meet queen and you her child of course, it's getting late, I'm afraid that I can't get prepared, so bye-bye" venus remember she hurried home_

_"Queen where is the princess?" venus asked when she don't see her friend yuri, who she know the moon princess, she only see her mom, the queen and a girl at her age that wearing a moon princess gown ,her hair was yellow, blond same with hers _

_"well she is my daughter, the princess of the moon, princess serena" the queen laugh softly pointing at the girl that wearing the moon princess gown_

_"but, isn't your child is princess yuri?" she asked with curious face, she got warning from her mother_

_"ah!, you mean the one with black-gray hair?" the queen asked, unhappy and give her a wry smile_

_"yes that is, she is my friend" said the little venus_

_"she is my second child ,but she is not the moon princess dear, serena is the real moon princess ,why don't you play with her a bit? ,I had some business"the queen answer quickly, venus notice a worry face from the princess_

_As they were left, the princess raise to her feet she walk, venus held her. She decided this is a very strange thing_

_"let me go venus, I must hurry, before my mom hit yuri-chan"her voice tried to hide a very panic emotional, the princess was supposed to hide her emotional feelings to others._

_"why?" the sweet little venus asked she was amazed by this._

_"you'll have to trust me, no time to explain ,let me go venus, or you'll go with me?" she asked quickly, answered with a nod by venus, they ran at the corridor, till they see a room remote, they tiptoe carefully inside._

_'The room is small, why? it even more smaller than mine' venus thought as she see the inside of room._

_"ANSWER ME YURI!WHY DO YOU FOOLING THE PRINCESS OF VENUS!" the queen yelled, unbelievable to see her this mad, yuri was made knelt before her._

_"DON'T YOU KNOW?!YOU'RE NOT THE PRINCESS! IF YOU DO THIS AGAIN YOUR SITER WILL BE HURT!" her han flew in the air,ready to slap yuri's face._

_"ouch!" venus heard a voice, she didn't have braveness to se her friend was being slap by her own mom, as she peek to see, she see the yellow hair princess was bravely push her younger sister before her mom can slap yuri, as a result she is the one being slapped._

_Her sweet white face had a big spot that had red color, as the younger stand venus thought that yuri will go to her sister side to check it, but unpredictable…_

_"I don't care if she was hurt!" the answer of the question that her mom had asked, as she was about to be punch again by her mother, venus show up, knowing venus nearby, the queen didn't hit yuri, she however didn't want venus' mom to know, she had a harsh attitude to yuri._

_As the queen leave with the injured princess, yuri ran to her friend, but then as venus realize what just hapend, she say "I'm just saving you so that the sacrifice serena gave you didn't go waste, from now on we aren't friends anymore yuri-chan"_

_"why? minako-chan—" yuri hadn't finish venus yelled "don't call me minako-chan you're nothing but an evil traitor! Why? I won't ended the same way like you're kind sister! She know this but always kind! i'm not going the same way like her, so before I became mad go away!"_

_"fine! Remember this I'm not going to be your friend again!" yuri yell, but venus just go until she can't hear the wild yell of yuri._

"Stay away from minako-chan" someone yell, minako heard it, she was half-wake, when she was fully awake ,she saw the strange girl, sailor moon and her friends was fighting that girl, everyone ,minus sailor venus.

"huh! Pathetic little twit!" the girl sigh, she was now in sailor uniform, the uniform was almost the same as theirs, but in black and gray color, there is no place for white color.

"I'll draw back, just waith for me, usagi tsukino, minako aino, ami mizuno, rei hino, kino makoto! I'll revenge on you all who destroy my sweet dream" she said with her small voice, then she vanished, the last think the inner senshi saw was some black smoke.

"how did she know our real identity?" ask kino makoto to minako who already raise to her feet, she was a little irritated with that "meeting", since it was very short.

"whoever she is, we should be careful" usagi said, before minako answered makoto question.

"she know you guys ,because…"she stopped for a moment

"she is your twin usagi-chan…"


	2. chapter 2 the two twisting twins

hello, i'm sorry for the late update, i had my vacation with my cousin and also my birthday, that way i forgot to update, anyway this is the second chapter, sorry #s

* * *

The words made a sudden silence, everyone try not to be surprised, but it's hard to do so.

"is she?, why just she showed herself now?" the words came through the blond princess, serena, known as usagi-chan, every one can see, how hard she was trying not to cry

"i don't know why" minako answered, not a lie escape from her mouth, she was telling the truth.

"why!" usagi asked ,this time it's vain to hold her tears back, she turned to the others, they only gave her a sympathetic look.

they keep their mouth close, the only sound is the rain which came pouring

"anyone! do you see Luna? she was here a minute ago, where is she now?" Artemis yelled he was panic

"luna?" then usagi remember

* * *

"who are you? how can you speak in my mind?" luna who is being leaded by a strange voice, was facing a black-gray cat, when the shadow went, and the sunset irradiate the cat

"what?" luna was puzzled , not only having the same fur color, they were like a cat, and the reflection of the cat itself, only the difference is ,the unknown cat, was having a black crescent, not a yellow one like luna had, I must admit the color of it's eyes were black, that seemed no one will know what at the end of it

"long time no see sis, I must admit I miss you, but to remember about artemis,  
I just can't forgive you, well it's not your fault it is his" the unknown cat step closer, "sis, do you remember me?" asked the cat again, answered only with a confused look on luna's face

"well, you don't seemed to have any choice than tell me strange cat!" luna said, trying to swallowed all her fright.

"well, let see, if you can defeat me, in my human form I'll tell you" then the cat stop, "isn't today a lovely day ?,huh of course it's, from today on, the moon will be swallowed by shadows, our lovely princess yuri will rise, well this is my present for you sis" she continued, smile on her face were cruel, mocking luna who had prepared to battle, then suddenly black light, that no one had seen, shone covering the cat, alongside with spider webs.

Then there at the place where the cat vanished, stood a girl, her hair was long all was loosen, except for a tiny black bun, one for each side, right and left, she was wearing a long dress that curved her slim body, the color of the dress was black and gray, it was a strapless dress, at some point there were black spider webs, adding the creepy emotion around her, no cheerful ribbons or lace were on her, in fact, it's all creepy.

Luna began to shiver, but she regain control of herself, she push all her energy, then, covered with sweet light of the moon, and the warm sun light, she had became the girl she had been, when she help a man before. Her hair with two little black buns on the right, and two little black buns on the left, and the rest in loosen condition matched the cute dress of hers.

They were almost alike, of course, different dress, different hairdo, wait I almost forgot different colors of eyes, luna had gentle blue eyes, the girl in fact had dark blue eyes, very dark, looking at it, made you feel you were drowned in the sea.

"it isn't good to fight unknowing the name of your enemy sis, well I do know your name 'luna', now I'll tell you my name is Diana" she laughed, like a crow.

'what?' luna can't think, by those words only she began to dizzy, she felt like she can't breath, the next second, she was collapsed, she began to become a cat.

"that will teach you the past and not to take my beloved one" she laughed again, cruel and evil was in it. she was about to attack Luna when she began to feel confused of herself, her feelings had no more hate in it, she pity the cat, and she left, unknowing what to do

* * *

_'what is this feelings, anger and love were combined, seemed tragic, what is this dark around me is it loneliness?' luna thought, feeling sad, happy, still missing something, then there was a light. Luna walked into that only light, to find…_

_"mommy, we want to go to the millennium high palace, can we? I want to play with princess serene" two black-gray fur cat with each different color of the crescent at their forehead was standing together, the one with the yellow crescent just yell to their mom._

_"okay, you two can go, please give my regards to the highness queen, and say sorry because I'm sick." The mother said, answered cheerfully by the twin._

_"sis, I want to meet princess yuri, is it alright?, you can go first to princess serena" the younger said, she had a black crescent on it's forehead. Her sister nodded_

_"well, I wait you at serena room then, bye Diana", she went to serena's room. Unlike her siter, the black-crescent cat walked outside the palace, searching for her best friend princess yuri_

_"neko-chan" Diana heard the sweet voice that belongs only to princess yuri, she saw her princess holding a white cat, but it had a crescent on it's forehead also._

_"eh? Diana, since when do you stand there? Come here, this cat called Artemis", she can talk also" the princess invited Diana to come and join them._

_" nice to meet you artemis, I'm Diana" said Diana, she came and then bowed, her mother told her to bow at every stranger she meet._

_From that day, they played together, one day , Diana introduce artemis to her sister, when they were 14, Diana who had crushes on artemis need to went and left the moon, she'll stay at the earth for 3 years, cause now, she was the moon emissary on the earth, she left artemis, her love, even though artemis told her to canceled it_

_From that day on, they parted away, and their love story is only history…_

* * *

"Luna! wake up!" usagi cried, she found her best "mentor" on the ground, sleeping soundly, but soon the cat began to see the light, it still dizzy, but she felt easy to breath now.

"Diana…, where is she?" luna asked, she was still to tired to walk.

"huh? did your child just got here luna?" makoto was confused.

"you mean your sister right? She is okay luna, she had got away before we came, I'm sorry that I let her away" said minako who just caught her friend.

"what? Luna has sister to?" everyone surprised, minus luna and minako, even artemis were surprised.

"mina when do you realize it?" luna asked.

"not really sure, but if it was right, it all thanks to usagi's twin" minako said, she had calmed down.

"wait a minute since when is usagi's twin and luna's twin exist?" asked rei, "if usagi and luna had twin, is there any way we all have twin?" she complete her question

"I don't remember, it is still fragrance, but I think there isn't" minako said, feeling the headache on her again, then she collapsed, once again, getting into a dream once more.

"minako-chan!" that's the only word she her before she was really unconscious.

* * *

_"ouch!" cried there the little yuri sat, she had yelled once, when the venus princess trying to weep the blood out of her knee using a towel with water._

_"oh my! , I hope this won't make any infection" the venus princess said loud to herself._

_Yuri the black-gray hair girl, had stumble, unnoticing a medium sized rock in front of her, the venus princess had tried to warn her, she was sitting at the edge of a fountain not far from yuri, that's why she tried to warn her in vain._

_When venus tried to stop the blood came a girl, her hair was golden-yellow, she looks like yuri, when she saw them she walked to the, her dress seemed to be like the maid of the moon palace, it's simple yet elegant. She walked toward them with no words, she knelt beside the venus princess, her power that came through her hand itself cured yuri, then without any words she ran away from them._

_"what on moon is that?" the venus princess said. Now in vain the girl who is infront of her tried to stand, venus help her, receive a smile and kind words, from the other child who seems also at the same age at hers,7_

_"it's alright, thanks to her, my blood can stop, you see, I'm not a careful girl, that's why I got to stumble, well it never gets this bad before." She said, her smile itself was lovely._

_From that day on they were best friends until…, that day when venus leave her._

* * *

"minako-channn wake up!" usagi yelled, tears start running from her cheeks.

"I'm okay usagi, she seems right you always a crybaby" minako said, she still having a headache, now because of usagi's crying, her headache grew had found herself awake at ami mother's hospital.

"hmmmp! Minako is evil" the princess cried

"hold on, why on earth does she came after you? You know? Why doesn't she went after usagi?" asked makoto

"I don't know either" minako tried to lie.

"I know you know it venus! Just tell us" snapped rei, she always know when her friends tried to lie to her.

"fine! I'll tell you, the first thing I know is, that she had been my bf, and you know in the past I leave her, you…" she explained, but mars snapped again

"why did you! You stupid thing!" just as rei about to say any word, the venus princess yell "WHAT DO YOU KNOW! STOP CLOMPAINNING AND JUST LISTENED!", it's kinda scary to see the venus princess when she got mad, everyone shivered, well they had never see minako angry before, she had been stressed out (maybe), because of the fact that she had some close contact before with the enemy.

The venus princess tried to breath, well it's exhausting to get mad, now the room is in silence.

"I'm sorry, I just caught in anger" minako said, "the first time I meet her, the kindness were all over her, that day we got to be friends, I stop playing with her, because she didn't care for her sister, she betray her, I'm afraid she's going to betray me too, so" she can't completed her sentences

"I'm sorry minako, I should had known it" rei said softly.

"I still don't get it, if she was uasagi's sister, why does queen serenity banished her child?" asked ami suddenly from her sit, she stil confused, but before minako can answered, someone answered the question….

"she should never born and live, when she was born every queen of the planet disagree to let her live. Mercury queen, venus queen, Jupiter queen, mars queen, and even the king of earth, the father of endymion had refused to let her live, the outer queen also disapproved, but you know the kind heart of queen serenity can't kill her, in the end she lived with her, queen serenity had promised to banish her child, yuri when she turns 15" the mysterious voice answered.

Not to long the inner senshi gasped "setsuna-san!", they now realized the outer senshi had been there a the front of the door of the room, yes the answer itself, was spoke by setsuna.

"what do you mean by that?" ami asked, she was still unbelieving her ears.

"when the queen of the moon had two chil, there will be a disaster, cause the queen should only have one child, the only way to avoid it is to kill the younger sister" explain setsuna.

"what? Disaster?" everyone was shocked, minus the outer.

"yes, the second child will absorb the badness of her twin, that what makes her evil, she'll harm everyone, so she can sit at the throne, but when she sit on the moon throne…, the world will doomed, the evil will take control of the galaxy, she is even more dangerous than sailor galaxia" now it's the sailor of the sea who explain the rest.

"that's why were hiding it from you, because you all were so weak, but to know, she had visit you, we know, we should tell you" said the sailor of the wind and sky, she of course still like her old one, she don't believe still in the inner senshi's power

"you were the same with the old you right haruka? A big mouth person"

A little voice showed up, it belongs to the senshi of rebirth, sailor saturn.

"hotaru-chan stop it, or you'll make the eagle eat you" michiru the senshi of water joke, answered with a sniff from her partner.

"it's no time for joking, it's the most horrible thing that could happen, from now on I hope the inner will watch usagi's back" that the words that came from setsuna, as she and the other outers walked out.


End file.
